prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
April 11th, 2014 Conversation (Wrestlemania)
Overview This is an excerpt from the April 11, 2014 chat. Randy Savage and Ultimate Warrior arrive in the chat to stir some shit up. The Chat 6:45 Thetotallyrealalbert: anser me, dew u gais wana se me streem ur nawt gawd pey atentun 2 me alredy gaaaawd 6:45 Randy_savage0: I've come to challenge Fat Albert to a wrestling match. Oh Yeah! 6:45 Thetotallyrealalbert: FUK U FAKR 6:45 Ambush_bug: XD 6:45 Randy_savage0: You cannot handle Macho Maddness Albert! 6:45 Hcmxniro: WHEN IS MIKE STREAMING OGGOD 6:46 Thetotallyrealalbert: I CN U FAG SHUDUP 6:46 Thesovietsteve: He's away on skype 6:46 Randy_savage0: SLIM JIM! 6:46 Thenickisquick: Oh my 6:46 Ambush_bug: Unless he's on call. 6:46 Irawesome12: he probably is 6:47 Thetotallyrealalbert: y u nawt banhamer dat faek gai pls dew it pls hez ruinin mah rep 6:47 Randy_savage0: You're Hulk Hogan in disguise! 6:48 Thetotallyrealalbert: plsssssss 6:48 Randy_savage0: Oooooh yeah 6:48 Default_everything: alber stop ;~; 6:48 Irawesome12: i love Macho Man 6:48 Thetotallyrealalbert: GAAAWD 6:48 Randy_savage0: And The Macho Man love you Miss Elizabeth 6:48 Ambush_bug: Macho Man Randy Savage is the best. 6:49 Irawesome12: XD 6:49 Randy_savage0: Oh yeah AB 6:49 Thenickisquick: Oh myyyy 6:49 Thetotallyrealalbert: but i thot dere waz a ruel 4 no roelplay gaiz unles datz machu gaiz gost 6:49 Thesovietsteve: Hopefully Randy Savage is supportive of communism 6:49 Thesovietsteve: And it's Hatter who enforces the RP rules I think 6:49 Ultimate_warrior0: Randy Savage I am challenging you! 6:49 Default_everything: oh shit 6:50 Default_everything: what's happened to this chat? 6:50 Thetotallyrealalbert: DAFAK 6:50 Randy_savage0: A battle from beyond the grave! Ooooh yeah 6:50 Thesovietsteve: As long as it stops when Mike comes on I don't care. 6:50 Ultimate_warrior0: You can not comprehend the ULTIMATE WARRIOR! SNORT! 6:50 Edudpah: Mike's never coming on. 6:50 Ambush_bug: I'm just enjoying it. 6:50 Randy_savage0: Ive been in the Danger Zone Warrior! 6:51 Default_everything: ... is anyone else... 6:51 Ultimate_warrior0: You're talking shit to me!? Randy Savage I challenge you to a cage match! 6:51 Thetotallyrealalbert: ima b da refree letz gat radee 2 rumbel!!! 6:51 Randy_savage0: Warrior you were never man enough to make your own rap album! 6:51 Bernkastelwitch: Not sure if I should intervene or watch this~. 6:51 Thesovietsteve: The thing we really need to cage is capitalism. 6:52 Ambush_bug: Here we go. 6:52 Ultimate_warrior0: I will become the champion! SNORT! 6:53 Default_everything: ... I think I should save this 6:53 Thetotallyrealalbert: ok refree gon decied wu sa winar iz naw go go go n fite!! 6:53 Randy_savage0: I am the cream of World Wrestling Federation! And Mean Bern Oakerland knows it! 6:53Ambush_bug: WRESTLEMANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 6:54 Thetotallyrealalbert: dis inten-CDGHVDG Oh my what is hapening? 6:54 Irawesome12: wrasslin 6:54 Ultimate_warrior0: Get Jim Ross on commentary! I want to kick some ass! SNORT! 6:54 Ambush_bug: Oh hey, Albert is back to normal. 6:54 Thetotallyrealalbert: Why am I dressed as a referee and why are there two sweaty men rough hou-OH MY LORD STOP 6:54 Edudpah: when is albert ever normal? 6:55 Randy_savage0: Happened so fast you can't even talk about it Albert 6:55 Glackenburgen: mike strem 6:55 Glackenburgen: strooo 6:55 Glackenburgen: streeeeee 6:55 Thenickisquick: heh 6:55 Ambush_bug: Oh hey glacken. 6:55 Thetotallyrealalbert: Randy Savage? Didn't you die years ago? Or am I speaking to a ghost? 6:55 Irawesome12: Warrior vs Macho Man vs Jebidiah 6:56 Randy_savage0: Macho Maddness lives forever Albert. Ooooh yeah 6:56 Uiae: So, no strem tonight? 6:56 Ultimate_warrior0: Glack, you are my manager for this match! SNORT! 6:56 Thetotallyrealalbert: That's not really a suficiant explanation, but okay. 6:56 Glackenburgen: ultimate your dead 6:57 Irawesome12: so is randy savage 6:57 Ambush_bug: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njFliocIYiA 6:57 Ambush_bug: Legends never die, they become memories. 6:58 Irawesome12: oh fuck we get to watch the match live 6:58 Thetotallyrealalbert: As the referee I announce that the Macho guy man is in the lead and the ultimate wrestler man is losing...! Ah so exciting I supose! 6:58 Spotxspot: Proceed with the act of pugilism 6:59 Thenickisquick: heh 6:59 Thetotallyrealalbert: I cannot stand this mindless violence, I am taking my leave! Good day! 6:59 Randy_savage0: My Heavyweight Title against Warrior's Intercontinental Title. Oooh yeah 7:00 Ruberbandman9: Holy shit that was a big dump. What'd I miss? 7:00 Lambdadeltawitch: wut 7:01 Irawesome12: you missed Macho Man take on Ultimate Warrior 7:01 Default_everything: archiving this 7:02 Ultimate_warrior0: I will be back! SNORT! 7:02 Ambush_bug: Man, the 80s wresting was fucking amazing. 7:02 Randy_savage0: Let the Macho Man live in stream infamy! Category:Conversation Category:Default